


We Once Were - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Series: Sanders Sides Kingdoms AU - On Hiatus Indefinitely [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Logan is a child, M/M, Patton is a child, Servant!Logan, So carefree, They're just too young to know, This is meant to be a prequel, general cuteness, prince!patton, so innocent, so young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Just a day in life of young Prince Patton and his best friend, Logan. Of course, Logan's a servant. But neither of them know it.





	We Once Were - Sanders Sides Kingdoms Oneshot

“Logan!” Patton’s small, shrill voice echoed throughout his bedroom.  
A moment later a boy, small and brown-haired and no older than ten appeared. He had a small pout on his face. “You never found me. What is it, my Prince?”  
Patton, around the same age as Logan himself, was sitting on the edge of the bed, kicking his legs. “You know I hate it when you do that.” he said quietly.  
Logan came to sit beside him, hands folded neatly across his lap. “You are my prince, Patton. Why can’t I say it?”  
Patton chewed his lip, trying to voice how he felt. It was hard. “It makes me feel above you.” he said finally. “I don’t want to feel above you.”  
Logan frowned slightly. “You aren’t we’re friends, right? Friends are equal.”  
Patton smiled a little at this. “Of course we’re friends. And we’ll always be friends.”  
Logan nodded in agreement. “Always.”  
Patton resumed kicking his legs. “I’m hungry.”  
Logan hopped down and turned, that rare mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Kitchen raid?”  
The prince giggled and jumped down beside him. “Let’s go!”  
Logan grinned and led the way out of the bedroom, heading down to the kitchen.  
When they arrived, Patton slowly pushed the door open, and the two snuck inside. It was empty save for a few servants, servants that conveniently looked the other way when the boys ran by.  
They raced each other to the cupboards, and Logan got there first.  
Patton arrived a moment later, a pout visible on his flushed face. Logan grinned. “You always win.” Patton said, crossing his arms.  
His friend chuckled. “I’ll make it up to you. What kind of bread would you like?”  
At this, Patton beamed. “Cheesy!”  
Logan smiled and, turning and ducking into the cupboards, stood and reached onto the top shelf. There the freshest bread lay. He grabbed a cheesy loaf and brought it back out to Patton.  
The prince’s eyes lit up. He took it from him and bit off a huge chunk, eyes closing in happiness.  
Logan giggled slightly. “You love that, don’t you?”  
Patton nodded slowly, eyes still closed in enjoyment. He had eaten half the loaf before pausing and smiling sheepishly. “Here-” He held out the rest to Logan.  
The boy took it gratefully and began to nibble at it himself. When he was finished, he smiled at Patton. “What now?”  
The prince tilted his head slightly, thinking hard. His little eyebrows furrowed in concentration; Logan had to suppress a smile. He was so cute. Finally, he perked up. “Can we go and play on the grounds?”  
Logan smiled. “We can do anything you want, Patton. Let’s go get changed.”  
Patton cheered and ran back off towards his room, leaving Logan to chase after him once more.  
When they arrived, Patton jumped up onto his bed and began to undress. Logan disappeared into his closet and pulled out Patton’s play clothes.  
He came over to the prince and gave him a loose white shirt and a pair of brown, knee-length trousers. “Are these okay?” he asked with a smile.  
Patton nodded, throwing his old shirt aside to replace it with the white one. He did the same with his trousers and tied them up as Logan picked up his fancier dress.  
“You have to hang them up, Patton.” Logan said with a grin.  
Patton pouted. “I’m the prince! Why do I have to hang them up?”  
Logan laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ve got them.” He finished hanging them up and headed for the door.  
“Don’t you have to change too?” Patton asked.  
Logan glanced down at his own clothing, already a close match to Patton’s play clothes, and grinned. “I think I’m ready, don’t you?”  
The prince giggled. “I guess so.” He hopped down from the bed and followed Logan out of the door.  
They made their way outside, to the huge grounds that sloped in front of the castle. Patton immediately ran to the biggest slope on the ground, staring down at grassy bottom.  
“Are we rolling down?” Logan asked, sounding excited.  
Patton nodded eagerly. “You first.” he said.  
Logan winked and laid down on the grass, waving a goodbye to Patton before rolling down the hill with a shout.  
Patton giggled as he watched his friend land at the bottom and bounce to his feet with a sprig of leaves in his hair.  
He laid down in the grass and pushed off, rolling down at breakneck speed. The sky swirled into a blur above him until he finally landed at Logan’s feet.  
His friend pulled him up with a smile. “So much fun.” he said breathlessly. Logan nodded in agreement, grinning wider than ever.  
“Again?” Logan offered.  
Patton nodded quickly and turned to tread back up the hill. He didn’t start running until he saw Logan fly by him. He let out a cry of surprise and chased him.  
It was nearly nighttime when the boys finally returned to the castle. They were both exhausted. Patton collapsed on his bed with a huff and, a moment later, squealed when Logan lept on top of him.  
He rolled over and hugged Logan tightly. “You’re my best friend.” he said happily. “And we’ll always do everything together, right?”  
Logan held him, pulling the sheets over them and nodded with a smile. “Always, Patton.”  
Patton licked his lips, frowning as a thought occurred to him. “Why do you wear different clothes from me?”  
His friend shrugged. “I don’t have fancy clothes like yours.” He grinned. “But I don’t mind. Mine are more comfortable.”  
The prince giggled for a moment before another thought came. “You always pick up after me, too. Why’s that?”  
“I see people doing it for your parents sometimes. I just want to be nice.” Logan shrugged, holding him closer. “I want you to be happy, Patton. I love spending time with you, no matter what we do.”  
At this, Patton beamed and yawned. “I want you to be happy, too.” he whispered. “And you will be, I promise.”  
“And one day, we’ll rule as kings!” Logan announced, using a dramatic, brave voice. “Right?”  
Patton nodded happily. “Of course. That’s what princes become.” He smiled and leaned into Logan’s embrace. “Goodnight, Logan.” He closed his eyes.  
“Goodnight, Patton.” Logan said softly, and he did the same.


End file.
